Raider buggy (Tiberium Wars)
Basic CNCTW_Raider_Buggy_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with EMP Coil |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = Anti-infantry/anti-air scout |useguns = *Machine gun *EMP coils (when upgraded) *Spitfire laser capacitors (when upgraded) |usearmor = light |tier = 1 |hp = 1600 |armortype = Light (100% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 50% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $500 |time = 0:05 |produced = Nod War Factory |hotkey = F2 |groundattack = *90 (Gun) + 75% scalar vs. infantry *100 (Gun) + 50% scalar vs. infantry (upgrade) |airattack = *90 (Gun) + 200% scalar vs. aircraft *100 (Gun) + 200% scalar vs. aircraft (upgrade) |cooldown = *0.6 seconds, each burst lasts 0.3 seconds *0.7 seconds (upgrade) |landspeed = 130 |range = 250 |ability = Detects stealth (Black Hand only) Call for transport |upgrades = Spitfire laser capacitors EMP coils |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} The Raider buggy is Nod's anti-infantry/anti-air recon vehicle in Tiberium Wars. Background Much like its predecessors, it is a four wheel drive, with each wheel on a separate mount and a centrally mounted cockpit with a rear-mounted machinegun that deals significant damage to infantry and aircraft. However, it is almost useless against tanks and heavy armour. Its primary role is reconnaissance, but when equipped with EMP coils from the Tech lab, it can be surprisingly effective at countering enemy armor assaults and neutralizing base defenses in one swift attack by disabling them. It can also be upgraded with Spitfire laser capacitors, which replaces the machine gun with a medium power laser, increasing the buggy's firepower. Using EMP coils, many Nod units are able to reach well defended enemy targets. First, they send in a storm of buggies and order them all to EMP in the middle of the enemy AA defenses, just as the bombers come in. This is generally countered by spreading out defenses rather than building tight clusters or building a defense tight enough that no buggy would break through. The Raiders serving in the Black Hand sub-faction are also fitted with stealth detection kits, not unlike those on the Attack bike. Interestingly, despite being an open-air vehicle, Raiders can drive through Tiberium fields without their drivers suffering from Tiberium poisoning. It's possible that the drivers receive Tiberium infusions by default, or that their suits are Tiberium-proof. The Raider was upgraded in the Ascension Conflict. Tactics The Raider Buggy performs nicely in slaughtering infantry in the same tier and scouting the map. However, preparing large packs of cloaked Raider Buggies with EMP coils in the later stages of a game can literally toss an unstoppable armada of Mammoth tanks into disarray. A similar tactic can be used to shut down base defenses, as a commander can simply toss Raider Buggies at the opposing defenses and use the EMP ability to shut them down, while they use their more powerful and expensive units to demolish everything and anything in the base. Abilities Upgrades Assessment Pros * The only fast reconnaissance vehicle that is good against infantry. * Very fast and agile. * Can target aircraft. * Black Hand version can detect stealthed units. * The cheapest vehicle in the war (500 credits). * EMP coils can disable groups of vehicles, once upgraded. * Laser chaingun upgrade available for increased firepower. * Good for eliminating snipers, commandos and basic infantry. Cons * Lightly armoured * Machine gun is ineffective against all but the lightest of enemy vehicles and aircraft. * EMP attack must be used at very close ranges, and also affects itself. * Mammoth tanks, Avatars and Annihilator tripods can crush it (or simply destroy it) easily. * Laser Capacitors Upgrade only available to the Standard Nod faction. ** Black Hand needs to capture a regular Nod Tech Lab in order to get the upgrade. ** Marked of Kane Raider Buggies cannot obtain the upgrade at all. * Quite pathetic against Devastator Warships and Planetary Assault Carriers even with the Laser Upgrade. Quotes Created *''Raider here!'' *''Let's go on a raid!'' Select *''Where they at?'' *''I got something for 'em!'' *''They won't keep up!'' *''Let's go find 'em!'' *''Ready to go!'' *''Where's the next raid?'' Moving *''On the move!'' *''Quick!'' *''Going!'' *''Moving!'' *''Over there!'' *''Hurry!'' *''Let's go!'' Attacking *''Hit 'em 'n run!'' *''Now, now!'' *''Mow 'em down!'' *''Take 'em out!'' *''Attack!'' *''Get 'em!'' Use EMP *''Shut 'em down!'' *''Hit the switch!'' *''Take the power out!'' *''Got something special for you!'' *''Welcome to the Stone Age!'' *''Enjoy!'' Move to Attack *''Let's go, let's go!'' *''Hit it!'' *''There!'' In Combat *''Keep firing!'' *''Do it quick!'' *''Stay on 'em!'' *''Keep it up!'' *''Wipe 'em out!'' *''Pretty sweet, eh?'' *''Watch this!'' *''No mercy!'' *''How you like the taste of that?'' *''No extra charge!'' *''How do you like this?'' Retreating *''Let's get outta here!'' *''Time to go!'' *''I'm outta here!'' Names in other languages * Dutch - Aanvalsbuggy ("Attack Buggy") Gallery File:CNCKW_Raider.png File:Raider Buggy.jpg|Render File:Kane'sWrathLoadingScreen.JPG|Raider buggy in the Kane's Wrath replay/saved game loading screen File:Raider_buggy_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon Threeraiderbuggies.png|Three fully upgraded Raider Buggies (Left to right: Nod, Black Hand, Marked of Kane) Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Raider_quotes|Raider Buggy quotes Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Detectors